1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have an easily-adjustable head strap and are conveniently used.
2. Related Art
In prior art, when worn, swimming goggles have to be taken down for manually drawing head strap along holes in adjusting buckles for positioning the head strap with desired length. The swimming goggles have to be taken up and down more than once to suit for the user. It is often troublesome to adjust the head straps appropriately for users. TW patent Nos. 91220914, 92216640, 93208471, 93208473, 9421182, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/034,907, 10/420,850, 10/873,260 disclose some solutions to this issue. In general, swimming goggles of these solutions comprise pressing bars with blocks and head straps with stop-grooves. The head strap is adjustable when the stop-grooves disengage from the blocks.
However, in TW patent Nos. 91220914, 92216640 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/034,907, 10/420,850, 10/873,260, after the head strap is adjusted, the pressing bars have to be pushed for returning to abut the stop-grooves of the head strap. Moreover, assembly is troublesome since there are so many adjusting components. In TW patent Nos. 93208471, 93208473, 9421182, the pressing bars can automatically return to abut the stop-grooves of the head strap after the head strap is adjusted. Nevertheless, assembly of adjusting components are complicated.